


Longing

by SkiaWolf



Series: Sorey and Mikleo's Kinky Adventures [7]
Category: Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Dom/sub, Light BDSM, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:12:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiaWolf/pseuds/SkiaWolf
Summary: After a heavy workload causing them to not have much time for each other, Mikleo finds himself growing increasingly more in need of Sorey touching him again.





	Longing

**Author's Note:**

> So here's another suggested one! From FluffFailure - 'Sorey walked in on Mikleo touching himself while... sniffing Sorey's stuff'. I needed some Needyleo, too, because it is one of my favourite Mikleos. I hope it's okay with how I've been wanting to include sex toys! There's not many, but I just wanted to give it a try.
> 
> I wish I could have made it longer than this, but my health wouldn't allow it at the time. However, I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (oh, and this is also set in the same universe as the last part, so my beloved long-haired Mikleo is back <3)

There are some days where a sense of longing is stronger than it is on others.

Today was one of those days for Mikleo. He wasn't completely sure why it had escalated so quickly. It had become noticeable soon after he woke in Sorey's arms, who was holding onto him tightly as he breathed heavily, shirt slightly lifted so his torso was on display. Then as Mikleo's mind had become awake enough, he began to slowly remember the dreams he'd had through the night. Slammed down onto the bed, wrists pinned down onto it as he moaned Sorey's name out weakly –

He cursed under his breath as these images came back to him, pushing his lover away as gently as he could so he wouldn't wake him. Perhaps it was no wonder that his mind was craving contact so much – the two had been caught up in university work and their part time jobs as of late, so they hadn't had much time for each other. Even now it was the weekend, he wasn't sure if they'd take time for each other.

Moments later, Sorey frowned in his sleep, as though he was beginning to notice the lack of someone in his arms. He opened his eyes, looking adorable as he rubbed at them, blinking up at Mikleo.

“Good morning,” Mikleo smiled, bending down to place a kiss on Sorey's temple.

“Morning, beautiful.” Sorey yawned loudly, sitting up in bed and stretching his arms. “I'd say thank God it's a Saturday, but that means nothing at the moment.”

Mikleo laughed in agreement, disappointment returning to him. “Yeah, that's true.”

“Sooner we get through this assignment though, the better!”

Despite his longing, Mikleo nodded, knowing that Sorey was right. They'd have time for each other once they were ahead with work, and when that time came, it'd be worth it.

Only this positive thinking couldn't linger when his dream kept flashing in his mind. Sat at the dining table with Sorey, he frequently looked up to see if Sorey was taking notice of his tinted face and clearly distracted mind, but he was far too absorbed in the History assignment he was typing out on his laptop. Mikleo was both relieved and disappointed – the first because it helped him to discard his thoughts and focus on work, the second because he wondered if Sorey knew what was going through his mind, would he fuck Mikleo right here and now in the kitchen?

“Mikleo?” Sorey finally spoke up when Mikleo spluttered, choking on a glass of water from his thoughts. Luckily, his red face now just seemed to be there due to his coughing. “You all right?”

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he responded breathlessly, letting out a couple more coughs.

“Look, I know it's a tough assignment, but try not to die in the process,” Sorey joked, causing Mikleo to chuckle in amusement.

“Don't worry, I won't.”

Their eyes were soon back on their work, hours of the day passing by with small breaks thrown in between their determined sessions. Due to how distracted Mikleo was, Sorey finished first. Due to them competing over pretty much _anything_ they did together, Sorey ginned widely over this, punching the air.

“Forever winning!”

“I just want to take my time getting this perfect,” Mikleo responded, rolling his eyes. “Don't blame me if you get a bad grade because you rushed yours.”

“I'll have you know that it was a perfectly written assignment.” Sorey then pulled out his phone to check the time. “I think I'll go get the groceries whilst you finish that off.”

“You're fine doing it on your own?”

“Yeah, of course! You just focus on finishing that.” He then tugged on the material of an old T-shirt he saved for the house, an amused grin on his face. “Better change first, though. Be right back!”

He shut down his laptop, carrying it out of the room with him, returning merely a couple of minutes later. He was now dressed in a much more presentable black T-shirt and a pair of blue jeans. He rested a hand on the dining table as he bent down to press a light kiss on Mikleo's lips.

“I'll be back in about half an hour or so,” he said, pressing another kiss on top of Mikleo's head before he rose back up. “Good luck with the rest!”

“Thank you,” Mikleo smiled, watching as Sorey left the kitchen, reusable shopping bags under his arm. Mikleo's eyes fixed back onto the laptop screen in front of him. He luckily now only had a conclusion to write, and as he was fast at typing, he knew it wouldn't take him long to write. This assumption turned out to be correct when he finished it merely five minutes later. Deciding to proofread it later that evening or in the morning, he saved and shut the laptop down before holding it under his arm, heading up to the bedroom. It was here that the dream he had pushed away from his mind returned in an instant, his eyes landing on the bed.

He cleared his throat to try and calm himself, yet the longing he had for Sorey had returned with full force. He placed his laptop down next to Sorey's on a cabinet before sliding onto the bed, fingers reaching for the T-shirt which had been discarded there when Sorey had changed outfits. His hand grasped the material, feeling embarrassed over his actions when he brought it up to his chest. Finally giving in to the frustration he'd had all day, his other hand lowered down to the button of his jeans, fingers undoing it before he pulled down the zip underneath. He breathed out deeply as his hand stroked himself through his underwear before he slid it underneath, body shuddering as his other hand brought Sorey's shirt to his face, inhaling the familiar scent.

His hand built up a rhythm on his member, letting out panted gasps as his legs squirmed, eyes closed. His mind began to picture this hand was Sorey's, the scent from his shirt from Sorey himself. He let out a quiet moan over this image, though he was soon not satisfied.

He steadily lowered himself down onto his side on the bed, hand releasing the shirt and instead reaching towards his mouth. He encased it around his index and middle fingers, tongue lapping to streak a layer of saliva over them. He closed his eyes as he reached behind himself, not hesitating to insert his index finger.

“ _Ah,”_ he gasped out, teeth biting down onto his lip as he was quick to quicken his pace, needing to bury himself inside as much as possible. It barely took any time at all for the steady pushing and pulling of this finger was nowhere near enough – his middle finger joined it, the hand on his erection increasing all the while.

“So-Sorey,” he whimpered out, eyes squeezing shut even tighter as he forced his mind to continue picturing Sorey, but there was no way to imagine that this touch wasn't from himself. His hands were far smaller than what he preferred, his movements never as harsh as he wanted – Sorey's were much larger, as well as so, _so_ much rougher…

Despite how much he yearned for this to be done by Sorey instead, it was still at least some of what he had been needing all day, and he soon felt his mind begin to lose itself, fully giving into the pleasure making its course through his body. In this headspace, his focus went on nothing else, ears not picking up any sound until it was too late.

“Did you not hear me?” Sorey's bright voice asked as he suddenly came into the room, Mikleo stopping immediately and shooting his head around. “I said I...”

His words trailed off as he watched a surprised Mikleo sit up, pulling Sorey's shirt over himself, clumsy fingers fumbling with the zip of his trousers. It only took a glance at messy strands of long hair and a flushed face to put two and two together. Getting over a moment of simply standing there, stunned, Sorey's mouth broke out into a smirk as he walked over, eyes not leaving Mikleo despite how he was looking away with embarrassment, not able to bring himself to meet Sorey's eyes.

“What's been happening here, then?” Sorey questioned, raising an eyebrow as he picked up his shirt, looking amused. “Were you this lonely from me going?” Mikleo shook his head, still facing away. Sorey pondered this non-verbal answer, before his grin grew. “Ah, you've been like this all day, probably. Then you couldn't take it anymore as soon as I was gone. Right?”

Mikleo hesitated for a moment before he nodded slowly, still too embarrassed to answer verbally or to even look at Sorey. His head turned to him for a moment when Sorey's hands were placed on the bed either side of him, a leg prising Mikleo's own legs apart slightly as he leaned forward, though Mikleo was soon looking down at his lap again.

“This is too great. Come on, you can look at me. There's nothing to be ashamed of.” Yet Mikleo's head didn't raise – his lips merely pursed. “Hey,” Sorey said in response to this, voice firmer. “I said _look at me.”_

Mikleo's head rose from that tone, eyes finally meeting Sorey's.

“That's better.” One of his hands trailed to Mikleo's thigh, stroking over it gently. “Do you want me, Mikleo?”

“Of course I do,” Mikleo responded quietly. He shifted his body so he was on his knees, leaning forward with his hands resting on Sorey's shoulders, his mouth aiming for Sorey's neck, planting a trail of kisses up the skin. “I want all of you,” he said, teeth nibbing at his earlobe. “I _need_ you, Sorey.”

Sorey was quite taken aback when one of Mikleo's hand trailed towards Sorey's crotch, about to massage through the material, but Sorey took hold of his waist firmly and pushed him back. He smiled at Mikleo letting out a small whine.

“Come _on,”_ he said. “I don't want to wait around.”

“I don't like impatience,” Sorey said simply. “And you've always known how much you can be kept waiting when you're like that.”

Mikleo bit down on his lip, torn between ignoring him, going ahead with his movements on Sorey, or submitting, and receiving what he wanted faster. Sorey noticed this, smirking as he brushed hair out of Mikleo's face, his eyes which had lowered once more diverting back to Sorey.

“This is what's most adorable about you,” Sorey said softly, fingers still running through Mikleo's hair. “You know what I can be like, so in the end, you always choose to do what I say because only I can give you what you want. Isn't that right?”

“Yes.”

Sorey smiled fondly. “That's it.”

It was this light tone and friendliest smiles which could sometimes turn Mikleo on the most and make him quiver – it was a complete contrast to how Sorey could act, and for him to be able to get Mikleo to submit to him even with the softest of voices, even choosing to sometimes tease and punish without the faintest rising in volume, it was incredible. Then in an instant, it could change, which was possibly the most unbelievable of all. It did so in this moment.

“Trousers off. _Now.”_

He straightened up on the floor as he watched Mikleo shuffle out of his trousers, his eyes away from Sorey at first before they locked on his, remaining there as he pulled them slowly down his legs. Sorey let out a small chuckle upon seeing the bulge through Mikleo's underwear.

“You really _did_ get yourself worked up, didn't you?”

“That's because I've been waiting for you,” Mikleo answered. A smirk tugged at his lips, two fingers tugging at the waistband of his underwear. “You didn't say whether you wanted these off or not. Do you?”

Sorey laughed softly. “Obviously.”

Mikleo rose onto his knees from that word, slipping the underwear down his thighs before stretching his legs out, gaze back on Sorey as he through it to the side.

“And this?” he asked, tugging at the material of his T-shirt.

“Naturally.”

Mikleo smiled at the matter-of-fact tone, discarding the T-shirt to one side. “What next?”

Sorey couldn't help but grin over the question. He knew just how in need of him Mikleo was to ask for instructions to this extent – he usually tended to wait for Sorey's orders and actions as opposed to question him about them.

“On your hands and knees,” Sorey ordered. Mikleo nodded in response, moving himself into position as he watched Sorey out of the corner of his eye, who was now crouching down to reach under the bed. Mikleo felt himself shiver from this, knowing exactly why Sorey was doing so. Underneath the bed was where they kept their toys, and a mixture of excitement and frustration went through Mikleo – it was less difficult to anticipate Sorey's actions this way, yet he knew that this would likely result in teasing, which he knew his body would scream over in the state he had been in all day.

“Nice and simple for now,” Sorey said, sliding onto the bed behind Mikleo, who hadn't been able to see what was in his hands. His fingers trailed across his hipbones and around to the bottom of his abdomen, but went no further than that. “Give me a minute. And _don't_ turn around, okay? Stay right there.”

“Okay.”

“Good boy.”

Mikleo heard what sounded like a cap being taken off – he assumed that it was from a bottle of lubricant, which caused his anticipation to only rise further. There was a silence during this time, one which Sorey knew perfectly well could affect Mikleo on its own. The rise of tension, him simply listening out for any movement was enough. He sometimes didn't have to say anything at all.

“I'm not touching you,” he eventually said, Mikleo guessing that it was when he had finished whatever he had been doing. He tossed something towards him – Mikleo saw then that his assumption about lube had been correct. “So I need you to use that yourself.”

Mikleo nodded, resting back down on his knees for a moment to squirt some onto his fingers before he was leaning forward again, one hand supporting him on the bed, the other returning to where it had been not long before – he let out a quiet moan over his finger's insertion into his entrance, pulling out slowly. His other finger soon joined, smoothing the lubricant inside, making sure he was prepared enough for Sorey, who had been watching with his eyes growing hungrier by the second.

“I think you're having too much fun there,” he said, amused as he pulled away Mikleo's hand.. “Don't worry, though. You won't be left with nothing.”

Mikleo remained completely still as he waited, a light finger causing him to shiver as it trailed down his spine, the hand remaining on his hip, before he felt something press against his entrance. He was unsure of what it was until Sorey slowly eased it inside, Mikleo's breathing hitching – well accustomed to how they felt, he knew immediately that they were anal beads being pushed deeper into him carefully. His hands grasped at the bed sheets beneath him, his head lowering.

“Almost there,” Sorey murmured, pressing down a kiss on the bottom of Mikleo's back. Once they were fully inserted, Sorey waited for a small while to simply appreciate Mikleo's body quivering slightly in anticipation. The moment Mikleo had been waiting for soon arrived; he was unable to prevent a moan as they were pulled out steadily, shooting sparks of pleasure through him. Sorey smiled at the sound, placing another kiss on Mikleo's back as they were eased inside once again. Mikleo's body shuddered, whimpers escaping him at Sorey's painfully slow movements, the teasing only building up Mikleo's temptations to reach for himself, but too afraid of how long this would take if he did so without permission.

“Sorey?” he gasped out, biting onto his lip from the sensation of the beads working their way inside.

“What is it?”

“Can I...” He inhaled sharply for a moment, trying to focus his mind on speaking. “C-Can I touch myself? Please.”

Sorey hummed loudly, pausing his fingers wrapped around the ring of the anal beads. “Well… Go on, then. Just this once.”

Mikleo breathed out in relief, tensing the muscles of his left arm so its hand supported him on the bed, his other hand reaching for his erection, delicate fingers stroking down before they grasped it. His breathing grew heavy, moans escaping him as he masturbated alongside the beads being pulled out of him – he had already been completely aware of how much they heightened the reaching of an orgasm, yet from how much he had been tortured by his thoughts all day, it felt as though every one of his cells were on fire.

“So-Sorey...” he whimpered, the fist clutching the bed sheets beneath him growing tighter than ever. “I.. I think I'm –”

He didn't have time to finish his words, not before Sorey had suddenly discarded the anal beads to one side and was now pinching the base of Mikleo's erection, halting his orgasm.

“W-Why did you –”

“Because I'm teasing you, silly,” Sorey said in a light-hearted tone, his hand immediately away from him as though he was making every effort not to add to his pleasure. “And we're not finished.”

“Even if we're not, that doesn't mean –”

“Hey, hey,” Sorey said softly, yet somehow, the softness of his voice still managed to stop Mikleo from speaking. “No answering back, okay? It'll all be worth it in the end, so just hold on for me.”

Despite being unbelievably frustrated, Mikleo sighed and nodded. “Fine.”

“You can at least kneel again, now.”

Casting a glare at Sorey for his amused tone, he did so, watching as Sorey slid back down off the bed and back onto the floor to shuffle through the box. He was soon standing back up again, Mikleo's eyes staring at a pair of handcuffs which were now swaying on Sorey's fingers, a playful smile on his face.

“Because I know you won't be able to control yourself,” he said.

“Nice to know you have so much trust in me.”

“Not with this.” He let out a laugh, twirling them around. “Come on, you know what to do.”

Mikleo turned around, keeping his hands behind his back and peering over his shoulder as Sorey locked them into place, lightly kissing the side of Mikleo's neck.

“I don't know why you had to be sarcastic, anyway,” he said softly, his hand stroking down Mikleo's arm before his fingers tapped onto the handcuffs. “Considering you turn into even more of a squealing mess every time these are on you.”

His smile grew at Mikleo's head turning away from those words, knowing full well that it was to hide a blush returning to his face. During his time of averting his eyes, Sorey was now reaching back for the box, the bed soon easing down once he was shuffling back on the bed, hand reaching for Mikleo's face, other hiding behind his back. He pulled him closer, lips just inches apart, before he grinned, not allowing Mikleo to close the gap.

“Come _on,_ Sorey,” he whined. “At least _kiss me.”_

“Awh. Someone's resorted to whining.”

The pout that formed on Mikleo's face was so adorable that Sorey couldn't help but smile fondly. Unable to resist that face, he brought Mikleo closer for a kiss, doing so lightly before he deepened it quickly, his tongue gliding across Mikleo's bottom lip, but Sorey didn't kiss any deeper than this, as much as Mikleo wanted him to. He simply bit on Mikleo's lip as he pulled away, the playful expression still on his face.

“You've not done enough to get more than that,” he said, Mikleo instantly understanding and feeling the already existing excitement in his chest escalate. As much as he wanted Sorey's touch on him, to taste the sweetness of his lips, any close contact was desired. He watched with lustful eyes as Sorey undid the button of his jeans with the fingers of one hand, unzipping them and pulling down his underwear, a smirk forming when he caught Mikleo's stare. A hand grasped the long strands of his hair, pulling him closer so he rested next to Sorey's lap on his knees, his backside raised.

He wasn't having any of Sorey's teasing without doing the same, even from the helplessness of his hands behind his back – his tongue glided up Sorey's length at an incredibly slow speed, Mikleo meeting Sorey's eyes as he kissed the head, still choosing to lap his tongue as opposed to take Sorey into his mouth.

“Come _on,_ Mikleo.”

“Your hand's in my hair,” Mikleo responded, smirking at the moan he received from his tongue slowly swirling around the tip. “Just push me down.”

“Oh no, that's not good enough.” Mikleo blinked with curiosity, for Sorey usually wouldn't hesitate to say no to pushing Mikleo down onto him. But then he soon learned why as Sorey's other hand had reached towards his backside, and it was to do with what Sorey had been hiding behind his back – his body quivered at the sensation of a vibrator now rubbing around his entrance, Mikleo inhaling sharply when it was pushed forward, but barely enough for it to be inside. “I don't have to push you down myself,” he continued, “because you're going to do that yourself. Otherwise, this doesn't move. Understand?”

Mikleo hesitated, before he nodded. Even if it was _Sorey_ he wanted the most, he body certainly craved for at least something – the vibration against his entrance was far too teasing, every fibre of him needing for it to enter. And so, after one last teasing lap of his tongue, Mikleo took Sorey into his mouth, determined to receive what he wanted in return. Only, he didn't so at first; the vibrator merely circled around, and he could hear amusement in Sorey's voice when he spoke.

“I didn't say when it _would_ move, though,” he said, mocking a sigh which added to Mikleo's irritation. “Looks like you're going to have to go faster.”

Mikleo obeyed instantly; he may have been stubborn, but not if it got in the way of his own pleasure. He let out a muffled moan as Sorey finally pushed it inside – slowly, craving every moment of the visible reactions it caused to Mikleo's body. The slight trembling of his legs, the hands which clenched into fists as the vibrator slowly backed in and out of him, the squeezing of his eyes; it was all a sight which showed just how much pleasure was coursing through his body.

Yet despite this, he still maintained just as steady of a rhythm as before, deep-throating Sorey for all it was worth so this pleasure didn't stop, feeling pride over the breathless moans Sorey was releasing. Sorey was soon easing the vibrator in and out at an increasingly faster pace, a smirk growing on his face as Mikleo's eyes grew tighter, silenced moans escaping him.

"Look at me a moment," Sorey murmured, his smirk softening when Mikleo did so immediately, though they narrowed once the hand in his hair had tightened. Yet his pace had never slowed, not wanting to displease his partner for even a second.

It wasn't long before his body was nearing the climax it had been denied previously, the overwhelming pleasure getting the better of him and slowly causing his mind to lose itself. His legs squirmed almost involuntarily in an attempt to brush against his erection, Sorey noticing in an instant and tightening his hand on Mikleo's hair a little further in response, pulling his head back and removing the vibrator from inside him. He inhaled a large gasp of air, flushed face now looking up at Sorey.

“What're you doing?” Sorey asked quietly.

“P-Please, Sorey,” he pleaded through his panting. “I can't deal with it much longer.”

Sorey pondered over these words, placing the vibrator down so could run a hand along Mikleo's hip. “Well, you _had_ been pleasuring yourself before we even started...” he said, hand now reaching for one of the cheeks of Mikleo's backside, squeezing gently. “And it's me you want, isn't it?”

“Of course it is,” Mikleo nodded, inhaling sharply when Sorey smiled and squeezed harder in response to those words. “Nothing else is the same.”

He watched as Sorey thought over these words, before he pushed Mikleo away from him gently, reaching for the bottle of lube discarded on the bed. Silently, he spread some over his erection, catching the gaze of Mikleo with a small smirk. He was then reaching under Mikleo's arms, pulling him up easily so that his legs were now spread either side of Sorey as he faced him. Hands grabbed onto his hips, pushing him down just barely onto the tip of his erection. Mikleo let out a small whimper, wanting to push himself down the rest of the way, but knowing what would happen in return.

“P-Please, Sorey, just fuck me.”

He hadn't expected Sorey to oblige right away – perhaps it was the desperation he could hear in Mikleo's voice which caused it. Mikleo let out a loud cry once Sorey was finally inside, head thrown with his eyes squeezing shut once Sorey's hands had gripped tighter on him and was steadily building up a rhythm.

“Lower your head, Mikleo,” Sorey murmured. He leaned in to kiss Mikleo when he obeyed, relieved when he was greeted with much rougher lips than before, feeling powerless against the tongue exploring his mouth. He could feel Sorey's smirk as muffled moans were let out into his mouth, the continuous thrusts against his prostrate far too much for him to keep quiet.

One hand was released from Mikleo's hips to then stroke gently across his chest, Mikleo being forced to pull away from the kiss with a gasp at Sorey twisting on his nipple. It was this opportunity that allowed Sorey to plant kisses on Mikleo's throat, trailing down before he was sucking and nibbling at his collarbone.

“Ha-Harder, Sorey,” Mikleo gasped out. “Please go harder.”

Nails dug into Mikleo's hip as Sorey did just that, Mikleo resting his head against Sorey's shoulder with uncontrollable whimpers at the increase of strength behind Sorey's thrusts into him. His cuffed fists clenched tighter than ever, the pain of his nails unnoticed due to Sorey's teeth now digging into his shoulder. The contact, the surges of pleasure, the restraint wrists behind his back – his body had held on for far too long and was now being tortured by everything which was happening to him.

“P-Please Sorey, I...”

“This, right?” Sorey's head rose and his hand trailed down to Mikleo's member, gently stroking its head, a shiver shooting down Mikleo's spine from the light contact. Mikleo nodded. “Well, I _suppose_ you've been waiting long enough.” His fingers trailed down lightly. “Maybe.”

“Please, I'm b _-begging_ you, I can't…

“Right, I've got you.” He received a broken moan as he grasped onto Mikleo's erection suddenly, pumping it along with a small increase in the speed of his thrusts. Mikleo's head had returned to being buried into Sorey's shoulder, high-pitched whimpers continuing to be involuntarily released, his body trembling. With a sense of fondness, Sorey kissed the top of Mikleo's head, stroking the skin on his hips with a much lighter touch than previously. “You have permission.”

With these words, he increased his pace on Mikleo's erection, Mikleo now panting loudly against his shoulder. It was with a scream of Sorey's name that he finally reached his climax, semen splattering onto Sorey's torso, Mikleo's body growing limp afterwards, his breathing softer than it had been previously, yet the breaths were still shallow and desperate.

“I'm almost done,” Sorey said quietly above the head in his shoulder, pressing another kiss down onto it before with a groan, he came himself, a muffled cry escaping Mikleo as he did so. It took several moments, both panting quietly, for Mikleo to rise his head, giving Sorey a smile, still breathless.

“Well, _that_ took long enough.”

He received a laugh in response. Sorey then lifted him from his lap to place him onto the bed, reaching for the key to undo the handcuffs behind Mikleo's back. As he always did, he placed kisses along the reddened skin delicately.

“Okay?”

“Okay.” Mikleo pushed long strands of hair behind his ear, smile growing shy. “You know, your teasing never fails to surprise me.”

“And you never fail to enjoy it, right?” Sorey grinned.

“I suppose – in a sense – maybe.”

He laughed once again, planting a soft kiss against Mikleo's lips. He then grabbed a packet of wipes off their bedside table, handing one to Mikleo before he started wiping at his torso. “Shit, Mikleo, that was _a lot.”_

Mikleo's face burned, turning away from Sorey as he stammered, “W-Well, what do you expect when you denied me of a damn orgasm, you jerk?”

“Hey hey, don't get _embarrassed.”_

Mikleo huffed, before he gestured to the discarded toys. “Go and wash those if you've got time to tease me.”

“You okay if I go?”

Mikleo rolled his eyes, but he smiled at the caring attitude nonetheless. “Naturally.”

“All right, all right, I was just asking!”

He kissed Mikleo once again before he fastened his jeans, picked up the toys and walked out of the room. Mikleo reached for his own underwear and jeans once Sorey had gone, pulling them on. Following a spray of deodorant and the throwing on of his T-shirt, he was now stood up, picking up the handcuffs with a small smirk on his face before placing them into the box. Sorey returned not shortly after, seeming surprised to see Mikleo walking around.

“Awh, I though you'd want to cuddle after!”

“No way. We've not had food yet, and you are _definitely_ cooking after you basically tortured me.”

“All right, all right, that's fair.” Sorey still grinned and patted Mikleo's backside as he followed him out of the door. “Still, you can't say you didn't enjoy said torture.”

“Whatever.”

“And...” Sorey stepped in front of Mikleo, grin growing wider. “You don't have to resort to sniffing my shirt when you want me, you know. I was just a call away.”

A flush returned to Mikleo's cheeks as he gave Sorey a strong push which caused him to stumble, laughing as he did so. “Idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not actually hugely confident in this part considering I don't write toys EVER and I really wanted to extend it further, but hopefully you enjoyed it regardless!
> 
> Next week's oneshot is an angst fest, but I am SO looking forward to the next part and I think I'm going to adore writing it (and, hopefully, you adore reading it). I won't be writing any suggestions until after part ten as I switched my ideas up and have them ready for the next three parts, but as always, let me know if there's something you want to see!
> 
> Anyway, thank you as always for reading!


End file.
